leotestfandomcom-20200214-history
Fate Tourney characters
Super OP Heroic Spirit Info *True Name: Bhishma *Master: Tanis Faucheux *Class: Archer *Alignment: Lawful Neutral *Title: High-Souled Grandsire *Weapon: Bow and Arrow, Mace Bio: Bhishma, also known as Devavrata or Gangeya, is the eighth child of the king Santanu by Genga, a river goddess. An earthly incarnation of Dyu, one of the Vasus - Indra's divine attendants - he was saved by his father from drowning, but was taken by his mother to be raised amongst the gods and goddesses. He next appears on Earth glimpsed by his father on a hunt as he halts the flow of a stream with an arrow from his bow. He was taken back to the city of Hastinapura to live with his father as a prince. Shortly after this, his father fell in love with a fisherman's wife, but her father wished her offspring to inherit the throne rather than Bhishma. In order that his father might marry her, Bhishma took the oath that gave him his name - a vow to forsake his claim to the throne and to remain celibate. He performed many great feats in the years before the war, such as kidnapping wives for his half-brother and slaying all who would take them back. Afterwards, he was asked by his teacher, Parashurama, to take a course of action that contradicts his vows. Firm in his virtue, he refuses and challenges his teacher to a fight, despite Parashurama having killed all the Kshatriyas twenty-one times over in the past. They fought in a battle lasting twenty-three days, fighting so fiercely that their arrows blotted out the sun. During this match, he regained knowledge of his former life as a Vasu and used that knowledge to force his teacher to admit defeat. He also presided as an esteemed adviser to his half-brothers and nephews who sat on the throne, as well as a mentor to his great-nephews who were princes. He gained a reputation for being just and wise, giving sound advice to his king and kin. For all his virtue, however, his vows did not let him disobey his king, and he was forced to stand by as his great-nephew did evil. When the war started, he was installed as the commander-in-chief of the Kuru army. He retained this position for ten days out of the eighteen-day war, slaying hundreds of thousands of foes, horses, and elephants per day. He fought fiercely, decapitating foes with his arrows and sowing fear into their ranks, firing enough arrows single-handedly to blot out the sun. He managed to not only fight evenly with his great-nephew's son, but also to drive him away. On the first day, most of the Kuru army retreated out of fear of the foe, and Bhishma remained the only warrior on the field. He still fought the entire Pandava army to a draw until the Kurus rallied, and later disabled the Pandava's generalissimo. Like many other heroes in the Mahabharata, Bhishma was a consummate archer. He was able to select, knock, draw, and fire arrows quicker than the eye could see, shooting with such speed that his bow seemed to be issuing arrows in a continuous stream. Without the aid of his Celestial Weaponry, he was able to fire so many arrows so quickly that his foes were forced to fight in the shade. His arrows, like those of others in the epic, were capable of decapitating foes with a single shot to the neck. Using this, his vast military knowledge, and his Celestial Weaponry, he wreaked havoc amongst the Pandavas. He is later said to be equal in combat strength to 5 Maharathis (lit. Titans; basically, the highest and most powerful warrior ranking in the Mahabharata), making him the strongest warrior on either side by a wide margin. By the tenth day, Bhishma was considered such a great threat to the Pandava forces that the flow of the tenth day's battle revolved solely around the Pandavas trying to kill him and the Kurus trying to defend him. In the end, Bhishma was slain by his great-nephew Arjuna - with the help of Sikhandin, who was birthed solely for the purpose of aiding Bhishma's death. They succeeded by exploiting one of the vows Bhishma had taken to attack him while the vow prevented him from striking back. After being knocked down, he held onto life through his boon of Ichcha Mrityu until a more auspicious time for death arrived. Bhishma was notably mysoginist, and for understandable reasons. Literally every woman in his life screwed it up for him somehow. His wish for the Grail is to be granted the opportunity to follow a virtuous lord; as Duryodhana was on the path of adharma, he did not get the chance to end his life serving a man of virtue. Stats: *Strength: A+ *Endurance: EX *Agility: A *Mana: EX *Luck: B *Noble Phantasm: EX Skills: *Class Skills: **Independent Action: A ***Independent Action is the ability to remain independent even without the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. The downside is that they can be harder to control and keep by their side, making the only true way to command them by utilizing Command Spells. **Magic Resistance: A ***Magic Resistance grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. *Personal Skills: **Battle Continuation: EX ***Battle Continuation is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. Ranked EX due to the boon Bishma received from his father, Ichcha Mrityu, which allowed him to choose the time of his death. It's a boon so powerful that it's actually considered a curse, though Bhishma only sees it as a means to help his king rule wisely. **Celestial Weapons: A ***Bhishma was a master of several Celestial Weapons, known as Astras. These are spells which are released by firing arrows accompanied by a mantra. The Astras Bhishma has access to are as follows: ****Aindra Astra: Launching an arrow from his bow, Bhishma calls down a rain of such arrows from the heavens onto his foe. ****Agneya astra: The arrow Bhishma launches becomes a fire, only quenchable by magic. ****Vayu astra: The arrow Bhishma launches becomes a gale, strong enough to lift armies off the ground. ****Varuna Astra: Launching an arrow from his bow, Bhishma strikes with a massive deluge of water. ****Surya Astra: Summons a light that will dispel any darkness and can dry up bodies of water. ****Vajra Astra: Bolts of lightning strike the target. ****Mohini Astra: Dispels any magic in the area. ****Twashtar Astra: Causes a group of foes to fight each other. ****Bhauma Astra: Creates tunnels in the earth and can summon gemstones. ****Naga Astra: Takes on the form of a snake, poisoning the target on impact. ****Rudra Astra: Penetrates any magical defenses, or kills an undefended target. ****Parvata Astra: Causes a mountain to drop on the target.* **Terrible Oath: N/A ***Terrible Oath is a reflection of the vow of celibacy he took during his life. As long as he remains celibate, his parameter, Noble Phantasm, and skill ranks are boosted by one. **Soul of Virtue: N/A ***Soul of Virtue is a skill that reflects part of the source of Bhishma's strength, as well as one of the themes of Hindu mythology. Bhishma's strength of character directly bolsters his strength of arms, and as long as he remains virtuous all his skills, parameters, and Noble Phantasms are boosted by one rank. **Triple Summon: A ***Triple Summon is an exceedingly rare personal skill possessed only by a select few Servants; it permits a Servant to simultaneously possess class skills from three distinct classes. Bishma is also strongly associated with his chariot, so he possesses the skills of the Rider class; he is also well-known as a master of Astras, so he possesses the abilities of a Caster as well. **Riding: A ***All vehicles and all creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. This rank is high enough to have aptitude for the Rider Class. **Territory Creation: A- ***Bhishma was highly skilled at accruing territory for his Lord. His held lands can cover as much area as the Indian subcontinent, but he must take them by force. **Item Construction: D ***Bhishma, for all his skill as a warrior, is not known for his ability to create items. The most he can do is impart his virtue on other items to make them stronger. Doing so removes the effects of the skill SOul of Virtue for one day, and boosts the item's power to equal a Rank A Noble Phantasm **Kalaripayattu: B+ ***Kalaripayattu is an ancient Indian martial art. Without bearing upon strength and talent, it is the ancestor of all martial arts founded on the basis of rational thought. Defensively oriented. **Divinity: A ***Divinity is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. It has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. Bhishma, as the son of a goddess and an earthly incarnation of one of Indra's divine attendants, has a high divinity rank. *I shit you not, this is actually an Astra. Noble Phantasms: Golden Arrows: O King, Thine Enemies Will Perish *Type: Anti-Army *Rank: A++ *Five golden arrows imbued with the virtue of Bhishma's asceticism to have great enough power to destroy an army. While he does not have to speak the name of the phantasm, simply drawing one of the five arrows from his quiver, it does require mana to be shot. As the name implies, it can only be used five times. Praswapa Astra: O Dyaus, Grant Thyself Thy Strength *Type: Anti-Unit *Rank: B+ *The Celestial Weapon of Dyauṣ Pitā, whose earthly incarnation Bhishma is. An arrow discharged from his bow, it will put anyone it hits to sleep instantly. Bhramashira Astra: O Bhrama, Grant Me Victory *Type: Anti-Country, Anti-Phantasm *Rank: EX *A special Astra which, when invoked, is a weapon that releases enough energy to not only destroy armies, but nullify the effects of other weaponry. Takes a form of an arrow discharged from his bow, and can counter other Noble Phantasms. The effects of two Bhrama Astras colliding was said to put the world itself in jeopardy, and the Bhramashira Astra is an upgraded version of the same, about four times stronger. Master Info: *Name: Tanis Faucheux *Gender: Female *Nationality: French *Alignment: True Neutral *Age: 32 *Affinity: Blood Bio: Tanis is the second child of the Faucheux family. Despite both children having an immense magic potential, only one child may inherit the Magic Crest. Fortunately for the siblings, this conflict was quickly resolved when Tanis was found to have a unique ability, Blood Control. Her elder brother was chosen to be the Faucheux's 510th heir, while Tanis was taught in secret, her family fearing a sealing designation. She quickly manifested a love of knowledge and learning, throwing herself into her magical and mundane studies. Due to her need to conceal herself from the Mage's Association, however, she found herself dealing through intermediaries. This lead to the self-perception that she was reaping the rewards of others' work, which later manifested into her reality marble. After graduating college, her parents died in an accident, leaving her brother - now an Enforcer for the Mage's Association - as the head of the family. Growing paranoid about his sister getting a Sealing Designation, he placed her under permanent house arrest and gave her charge over the family's finances. Her ever-increasing thirst for knowledge drew the Grail's attention to her, which then bestowed command seals to her. After summoning her Servant, she leaves her house for the first time in a decade, interacting with the world outside rather than simply learning about it. Personalty: Tanis is defined by her lust for knowledge and the near-isolation she experienced during her house arrest. The acquisition and study of all subjects is her life's aim, and she fights for the grail so as to document it. Having been locked away in her home for over a decade, she is very hesitant to interact with others socially. Many mistake her taciturn shyness for cold unfriendliness, so she finds it hard to get along with others and make friends. Owing to her isolation, she is extremely awkward when interacting with anyone other than her family or her Servant. Unlike many prominent magus families, she is proficient with modern technology; this was a necessity in order to acquire materials without exposing herself. Her wish is for the Grail to create a book which has every bit of information relating to itself, which she will then study. Strategy: Tanis tends to put more importance on information gathering than on seeking combat. She will attempt to find out every possible aspect of a foe before setting out with her Servant to fight. She will assist her Servant in combat, taking full advantage of his Independent Action skill to utilize her full strength in combat, usually against the opposing Master, who is of necessity weaker due to their supplying mana to their servant. While she is hesitant to use her Reality Marble, she will do so immediately if she feels the threat is large enough or the advantage gained is too large to ignore. Magic: *Blood Control **Specializes in Blood Control. Can't use any other magic. ***Activated by the incantation "Tourne la Page" (fr:Turn the Page) ***When activated, a quantity of blood from Ex Sanguin materializes to be controlled as an extension of Tanis' will. Said quantity of blood can be increased or decreased without further incantation. **Reality Marble: Ex Sanguin. ***Ability: Manifests an ocean of blood, with the practitioner and any other beings caught in it on a raft in the middle. Is able to passively manifest blood from that ocean into the world to be manipulated by the user. ***Chant (English): ****All knowledge has a price ****Some writ in ink ****More writ in blood ****I will not pay the toll ****Another pays the price, I take the reward ****Yet a drop can't quench the mind ****To know all, all must bleed ****Feed my hunger, Ex Sanguin Nicknaming Tanis tends to give feminine nicknames to masculine servants/masters and vice versa once she knows their true names. Nicknames are posted blow; will add once more masters/servants are entered. Servants *Lucifer: Lucy *Odysseus: Sue *Michiel de Ruyter: Michelle Masters *Christian McCloud: Cathy *Marshal Jager: Marlee *Max van der Zwaan: Maxine Servant Info *True Name: Cao Cao *Master: Tanis Faucheux *Class: Assassin *Alignment: True Neutral *Title: Grand Ancestor Emperor Wu of Wei *Weapon: Jian Bio: Cao Cao started his life as a low-ranking noble, whose worth shot down due to his status as the grandchild of a eunuch. Even as a child, Cao Cao was crafty and cunning, skillfully defeating those much older than him in displays of wit. When an appraiser of talents spoke to him, he was judged a "capable minister in times of peace, and a crafty hero in time of chaos." His early posts showed his nature as a leader; he would treat all the same before the law, regardless of rank, and would promote based on merit. This got him promoted to a remote location, as those in charge were not fond of his disregard for ancestral power. Eventually, he had gained the trust of Dong Zhuo, the Prime Minister who had usurped power from the Emperor. He tried and failed to assassinate him, and was sent on the run. He returned home, and joined Yuan Shao in his alliance of 18 lords against Dong Zhuo. He eventually left the alliance once it was clear that Yuan Shao and the 18 lords were simply in it for their own schemes, and returned to build his power. He somehow found himself taking charge of the Emperor himself, and set himself up as Prime Minister. Much like Dong Zhuo before him, he usurped power. Unlike Dong Zhuo, however, he did not act in excess, and was crafty and careful rather than brutal and despotic. His campaigns brought him a reputation for intelligence, cunning, and trickery to the extent where he was able to make tactical blunders and come out unscathed because his foes thought he was feinting. He grew his empire, taking a pragmatic and ruthless approach to quelling the chaos that ran through the land. He met his demise of illness, suffering from severe headaches at the end of his life. He never explicitly seized power for himself; the one who actually deposed the Emperor to rule the Kingdom of Wei in name as well as fact was his son and successor. The Romance of the Three Kingdoms later exaggerated his pragmatic actions into outright villainy, something his Heroic Spirit finds endlessly amusing. Stats: *Strength: C *Endurance: C *Agility: D *Mana: C *Luck: EX *Noble Phantasm: EX Skills: *Class Skills: **Presence Concealment: C- ***Hides one's presence as a Servant. Suitable for spying. The rank of Presence Concealment drops considerably when preparing to attack. While Cao Cao's most notable personal assassination attempt ended in failure due to being spotted by his target, he was able to evade pursuit and capture for long; he was even able to fool Lu Bu into thinking one of Lu Bu's men was actually him. *Personal Skills: **Advice of the Strategist: B+ ***Cao Cao is an very skilled strategist, giving accurate advice that was often ignored due to his low station. Able to give precise and accurate tactical advice, taking the current situation into account. It has a very high chance of being right, though unexpected factors can make it false. **Charisma: B+ ***Cao Cao was immensely charismatic, able to lead an entire nation as a highly effective shadow-Emperor. His abilities and promotion based on merit endeared him to his followers. Charisma is sufficient to lead a nation as its King/Queen. The morale of military forces he or she commands is extremely high. **Outnumbered: N/A ***All of Cao Cao's greatest victories came when he entered the fray at a disadvantage. Outnumbered raises Cao Cao's parameter ranks when he is at a disadvantage in proportion to how much of a disadvantage he is at. e.g, he will get a larger boost if outnumbered 3-to-1 than if he is outnumbered 2-to-1. **Disengage: EX ***Cao Cao is known for his uncanny ability to evade capture. Disengage allows him to flee from any battle, and returns all conditions to what they were beforehand. At an EX rank, this means that everything for Cao Cao and his Master - health, mana, etc. - is returned to normal, with the exception of Seven Star Sword. Noble Phantasms Seven Star Sword: Kill With a Borrowed Knife *Type: Anti-Unit *Rank: EX **A sword borrowed from Wang Yun that can cut any material like butter, bypassing any form of protection, including Noble Phantasms. Seven Star Sword can only be activated while Cao Cao is undetected; if the foe detects him before he can kill them with the sword, he gives it to them, permanently and irrevocably loses the use of the phantasm, and escapes. If Dong Zhuo is his target, he will always be detected. The Empty Fort: Reputation of a Trickster *Type: Anti-Mind *Rank: A+ **The Empty Fort is a manifestation of Cao Cao's reputation for trickery and craftiness. When active, it interferes with the opponent's mind, making them far more cautious of him than is truly necessary. Every action, every opening, is considered a possible trap, making the opponent to hesitate to take even sure kill shots. This ability continuously drains mana while active. Category:DF